This invention relates to an improved golf club, particularly to a golf club with an enhanced firm joint between the shaft and the head that can not be detached easily when striking, and balance of the golf club may be adjusted to some extent for meeting user's requirements.
The shaft portion of a common golf club (as shown in FIG. 1) is usually glued then plugged in a cave formed in the head. Such a combination manner may derive some defects upon striking, such as:
(1) Dropping off, or loosening of the club head that may fly to hit someone when striking.
(2) Difficult to keep the neck of the club head in position without displacement owing to improper striking.
(3) Weight distribution of the club head unadjustable.
(4) Impairment to club heel. As the toe of the club head is usually cocked when striking, the club heel may be impaired when hitting on the ground (as shown in FIG. 2).
In view of the above imperfections, the inventor is benefited with years of manufacturing experience in related field to have an improved construction of this invention developed and proposed to provide a firmly jointed golf club at its head and shaft to prevent the head from dropping off and flying to hit people, and also a function of balance adjustment of the club head.